musicfandomcom-20200222-history
At The Close Of A Century:Stevie Wonder
At the Close of a Century is a box set album of Stevie Wonder's greatest hits from the 1960s through the 1990s. The box set spans four CDs and the songs are placed in chronological order. It reached #100 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart in 2000. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/At_the_Close_of_a_Century# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Disc 1 **1.2 Disc 2 **1.3 Disc 3 **1.4 Disc 4 *2 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=At_the_Close_of_a_Century&action=edit&section=1 edit Disc 1http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=At_the_Close_of_a_Century&action=edit&section=2 edit #Fingertips (Pts. 1 & 2) - (6:55) #Uptight (Everything's Alright) - (2:53) #Nothing's Too Good For My Baby -(2:38) #Blowin' in the Wind - (3:43) #A Place in the Sun - (2:45) #Hey Love - (2:45) #I Was Made to Love Her - (2:37) #Until You Come Back to Me (That's What I'm Gonna Do) - (3:01) #I'm Wondering - (2:55) #Shoo-Be-Doo-Be-Doo-Da-Day - (2:46) #You Met Your Match - (2:38) #For Once in My Life - (2:50) #I Don't Know Why - (2:45) #My Cherie Amour - (2:50) #Yester-Me, Yester-You, Yesterday - (3:04) #Never Had a Dream Come True - (3:13) #Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours - (2:40) #Heaven Help Us All - (3:15) #We Can Work It Out - (3:17) #If You Really Love Me - (2:56) #Never Dreamed You'd Leave in Summer - (2:56) #Superwoman (Where Were You When I Needed You) - (8:07) #I Love Every Little Thing About You - (3:55) Disc 2http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=At_the_Close_of_a_Century&action=edit&section=3 edit #Superstition - (4:26) #You Are the Sunshine of My Life - (2:53) #You And I - (4:34) #I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever) - (4:52) #Too High - (4:36) #Visions - (5:23) #Living for the City - (7:23) #Golden Lady - (4:47) #Higher Ground - (3:42) #All In Love Is Fair - (3:43) #Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing - (4:45) #He's Misstra Know It All - (5:36) #You Haven't Done Nothin' - (3:29) #Heaven Is 10 Zillion Light Years Away - (5:02) #Too Shy To Say - (3:29) #Boogie On Reggae Woman - (4:55) #Creepin' - (4:20) Disc 3http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=At_the_Close_of_a_Century&action=edit&section=4 edit #Sir Duke - (3:51) #I Wish - (4:12) #Knocks Me Off My Feet - (3:36) #Pastime Paradise - (3:27) #Isn't She Lovely- (6:36) #Ngiculela ~ Es Una Historia ~ I Am Singing - (3:48) #If It's Magic - (3:12) #As - (7:09) #Another Star - (8:22) #Send One Your Love - (4:01) #All I Do - (5:16) #Rocket Love - (4:39) #I Ain't Gonna Stand for It - (4:39) #Master Blaster (Jammin') - (5:11) #Lately - (4:05) #Happy Birthday - (5:58) Disc 4http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=At_the_Close_of_a_Century&action=edit&section=5 edit #That Girl - (5:13) #Ribbon in the Sky - (5:40) #Do I Do - (10:30) #Love Light in Flight - (6:54) #I Just Called to Say I Love You - (4:22) #Overjoyed - (3:42) #Part-Time Lover - (4:12) #Go Home - (5:19) #You Will Know - (5:02) #Skeletons - (5:24) #Gotta Have You - (6:26) #These Three Words - (4:54) #For Your Love - (5:01) #How Come, How Long (Babyface feat. Stevie Wonder) - (5:15) Category:1999 compilation albums